


Sentado a tu lado

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Airports, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Titles, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, airport shenanigans, delayed flight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: "Bueno Kuroo déjame decirte que tenemos tiempo para rato aquí, no llegaremos a Tokio por lo menos dentro de unas seis horas si mis cálculos son correctos"."¿Qué?" Le dice divertido "Imposible, no harán que esperemos tanto tiempo, acabó de hablar con la trabajadora y me prometió que sólo sería una hora, bueno al principio me dijo que sería menos pero después... ohh no" dice preocupado "nunca saldremos de aquí".Una historia sobre cómo Kuroo conoció a Kenma esperando por su vuelo retrasado en el aeropuerto.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sentado a tu lado

**Author's Note:**

> Esto paso en mi cabeza antes de la pandemia

  
  


Ya era la cuarta vez que pasaba por el control de seguridad del aeropuerto y sinceramente a este paso Kuroo tendrá que cruzar el detector de metales desnudo con tanto que le hacían quitarse su ropa, finalmente fue su cinturón que le hizo pasar la larga vergüenza. Iba corriendo con su mochila y zapatos (que le obligaron a quitarse) en mano por el aeropuerto. Sólo quedan unos minutos para que cerraran las puertas así que no le queda otra opción que correr más rápido, busca frenéticamente su puerta, cuando llega a la sala de embarque, mueve su cabeza para todos lados buscando el número 3, le dificulta encontrar la puerta porque está repleto de personas haciendo filas por todas partes, se maldice a sí mismo por dormir una media hora más en la mañana. Cuando por fin logró encontrar su puerta corre hasta esta casi tropezando con sus zapatos mal puestos, se preocupa al ver que no hay personas en la fila, se acerca a paso rápido al mesón donde una mujer estaba revisando unos papeles. Estaba tan cansado que no le salen palabras de su boca, sólo le logran salir respiraciones entrecortadas, de su bolsillo saca su pasaje y su identificación para ponerlo sobre la mesa, la mujer se sobresalta un poco y lo mira, seguía con los fuertes movimientos de su pecho tratando de recobrar el aliento. La mujer le dedica una sonrisa de comercial mientras le dice algo.

¡Es su día de suerte! Se dice a sí mismo mientras estaba en el baño mojando su cara, su vuelo se había retrasado media hora. Se pasa sus manos mojadas por su negro cabello para tratar de peinarlo un poco más, ya que, hoy estaba más rebelde que nunca, con una cara irritada mirándolo en el espejo se rinde con seguir con su imposible tarea, se arregla un poco su polera y se amarra los cordones de sus zapatillas antes de salir del baño. La sala de embarque estaba un poco más vacía que cuando llego, se sienta en un asiento cercano a su puerta de embarque, saca su celular del bolsillo, eran casi las una de la tarde, revisa sus redes sociales, contesta algunos mensajes, se ríe con unos cuantos memes hasta que ve el rojo número de su batería avisando que solo le queda un 15% guarda su celular en su bolsillo para ahorrar su batería y se entretiene leyendo una revista de seguridad en el vuelo, después de leerla dos veces observa a las personas a su alrededor, había un tierna señora sentada cerca de él, cuándo ella lo mira de vuelta él le sonríe, había una familia de ocho integrantes que discutían sobre algo, una joven chica que estaba con un bolso de mascotas para viajes y Kuroo se pregunta que animal había allí adentro, una pareja que se besaban apasionadamente demasiado cerca de su asiento y por lo que puede ver un grupo grande de turistas extranjeros. Se fija en su reloj y la media hora ya paso, espera unos cinco minutos más para levantarse e ir a preguntar en el mesón, iba con su pequeño bolso de viaje en mano, se devuelve derrotado a su asiento, tendría que esperar una hora más.

Cuando ya va en su quinta revista sobre viajes se levanta buscando un enchufe para entretenerse con su celular, se estira un poco y mira hacia todos los lados, supone que las personas que estaban en la sala de embarque en este momento, eran las que esperaban el mismo vuelo hacía Tokio, trata de encontrar con su mirada un enchufe disponible, pero solo puede ver personas sentadas conectadas a sus teléfonos. Comienza a caminar para buscar mejor, revisa cada rincón y no había ningún lugar para conectar su cargador, le lanza una mirada de odio al hombre que estaba acaparando la zona para cargar los celulares con cuatro celulares en mano, ¿Qué persona normal tiene cuatros celulares? Mira hacia ambos lados asegurándose que no hay nadie cerca cuando ve un enchufe libre, camina rápidamente para que nadie le gane el lugar, puede ver por la esquina de su ojo a alguien caminando hacia el mismo lugar, Kuroo apura su paso hasta que inconscientemente se echa a correr, con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara se arrodilla y saca el cargador de su bolso para conectarlo, se tiene que sentar en el piso porque el enchufe estaba muy bajo, pone su bolso a su lado y se sienta con sus largas piernas estiradas mientras carga su celular, cuando por fin mira a su lado puede ver a una persona sentada en la misma posición ocupando el mismo enchufe cargando su celular, sus grandes ojos dorados lo miraban sorprendido y el joven abrazaba su celular, ohhh ¿Se habrá visto cómo un lunático corriendo hacía él?

"Ehhh ¿No lo estabas ocupando cierto?" Le dice al chico hablando claramente del enchufe. Él niega con la cabeza, ya estaba ocupando uno, pero al parecer a las personas le gustaba aprovechar la energía gratis del aeropuerto porque todos cargaban más de una cosa a la vez.

Sigue revisando sus redes sociales, le avisa a su compañero de cuarto que llegará un poco tarde y que no se olvide de regar las plantas, le envía un mensaje a su papá preguntando cómo va el viaje, le envía un correo a su profesor agradeciéndole por dejar que tome el examen en otra fecha. Mueve su cabeza para acomodarse mejor y casi choca con la cabeza de joven a su lado, le murmura una pequeña disculpa, pero él no le dice nada. Le lanza una discreta mirada al chico, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos dorados y sin dudas después venía su cabello, comenzaba con lo que él suponía con su color oscuro natural y después cambiaba a un rubio teñido en las puntas, le sobrepasaba los hombros, tenía sus piernas estiradas y se veían más cortas comparadas con las suyas, estaba vestido con un polerón definitivamente muy grande para su talla y jugaba un juego con su celular mientras lo cargaba. Inclina su cabeza para ver que juego era, pero siente la mirada del extraño observándolo directamente a los ojos, "Mierda" se dice internamente mientras da vuelta su cabeza de una manera nada disimulada, podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose al ser atrapado mirándolo. Cuando vuelve a mirar por el rabillo de su ojo al chico, puede ver que él sigue jugando con su teléfono, no quiere que piense que él era alguien raro así que no le queda otra opción que hacer conversación.

"¿Qué juegas?" Le pregunta con una voz más aguda de lo normal. El chico detiene el movimiento de sus dedos y le muestra su gigante pantalla del celular para seguir jugando. 

"Ahhh" le dice después de aclarar su garganta. ¿Debía conocer el juego?

"No lo conozco, pero parece divertido" le dice con una sonrisa, el chico sólo hace un ruido de confirmación con su boca. Kuroo pasa sus manos por su pantalón, su celular estaba en su regazo, mira hacia su alrededor por un rato, quedaban aproximadamente unos diez minutos para que comenzarán a llamar a la gente.

"Lo es" le dice el chico de los ojos dorados, "el juego" añade.

Kuroo lo mira por un rato, seguía jugando sin detener el rápido movimiento de sus dedos y tenía la mayor parte de su cabello en la cara. "¿De qué trata?" Le dice para alargar la conversación.

El chico le explica resumidamente la mecánica del juego, él mismo no era muy fan de los videojuegos así que solo asiente, "Ves" le dice el chico cuando su personaje gana la partida.

"Ahhhh" le dice acercándose, el chico acerca su celular para que él pueda ver mejor, "Suena demasiado complicado ¿Los juegos no deberían ser para distraerte y relajarte?"

"No todos tienen el cerebro para jugarlos" le dice secamente.

Kuroo no puede evitar dejar escapar una ruidosa risa, "¿Esperas por el vuelo a Tokio?" Le pregunta con un poco de esperanza.

"Hmm si" el chico levanta la mirada "¿y tú?"

"Yo igual" le dice emocionado, "Umm ¿Y qué te atrajo a Okinawa?" El chico inclina de lado su cabeza y lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos. "Ohh verdad" le dice con una sonrisa de lado "Kuroo Tetsurou".

Puede sentir como el chico lo analiza, "Kozume Kenma" dice con una voz suave.

"Un gusto en conocerte Kozume".

"Kenma, solo Kenma está bien" le dice devolviendo su mirada al juego, "Vine aquí por trabajo" agacha su cabeza aún más, "¿Y tú?"

Kenma, Kenma se repite en su mente, "Por una boda, mi papá se casó con su novia de hace años, por fin" le dice sonriendo. Kenma vuelve a asentir. Kuroo suspira "Ya deberían estar llamándonos, me dijeron que sólo tendríamos que esperar una hora" añade mientras ve la hora en su celular, sube su mirada rápidamente cuando escucha una pequeña risa.

"¿Una hora?" Kenma lo mira divertido, "¿Es tu primera vez viajando en avión?"

"Ehhh, no, bueno sí, es decir... la segunda, la primera fue cuando llegué aquí hace dos días".

"Bueno Kuroo déjame decirte que tenemos tiempo para rato aquí, no llegaremos a Tokio por lo menos dentro de unas seis horas si mis cálculos son correctos".

"¿Qué?" Le dice divertido "Imposible, no harán que esperemos tanto tiempo, acabó de hablar con la trabajadora y me prometió que sólo sería una hora, bueno al principio me dijo que sería menos pero después... ohh no" dice preocupado "nunca saldremos de aquí".

Kenma le asiente aún con una sonrisa en su cara, "Lo siento, alguien tenía que decírtelo".

"Iré a preguntar de todas formas" dice parándose, "cuida mis cosas por favor".

  
  


"No. mire, no me entiende, usted me dijo la misma cosa hace casi dos horas atrás".

"Lo siento señor, el vuelo está retrasado por un par de horas, le aseguró que no esperará más que eso, si quiere puede dejar un reclamo o una sugerencia en el libro" le dice la señora apuntándole a una libreta vacía sobre el mesón.

"Bien bien, ¿Sólo un par de horas cierto?"

"Sí, la aerolínea se compromete a no hacerlo esperar más de dos horas para llegar seguramente a su hogar" le dice con una sonrisa bastante robótica.

"Gracias" le responde mientras se devuelve a su puesto. Ahí estaba Kenma sentado abrazando sus rodillas esperándolo, cuando cruzan miradas él rubio le sonríe maliciosamente. 

"Dijo que sólo esperaríamos un par de horas". Le dice cuando se sienta del otro lado del enchufe.

"Claro, claro ¿y deberíamos creerle porque...?"

"Por qué son una aerolínea confiable y no dejarían a sus pasajeros varados por tantas horas tal vez".

Kenma le responde con un resoplido, estira sus piernas para seguir jugando. Kuroo sigue revisando sus redes sociales, le habla a su mejor amigo para pasar el tiempo, después recibe un mensaje de Akaashi diciéndole que deje de distraer a Bokuto en clases y que ya regó sus plantas porque Bokuto se había olvidado. Suspira un par de veces, el aburrimiento ya le estaba ganando, su celular ya estaba casi con la carga completa, quizás podía ver una película o algo así. Mueve su cabeza y Kenma seguía jugando su juego, quizás podía descargarlo, "¿Cómo se llama el juego?"

Kenma levanta la cabeza y pone una cara pensativa, se tiene que salir de la aplicación para buscar el nombre, "Game of Conquest".

Kuroo lo busca en su celular para descargarlo, "¿QUÉ? ¿Tienes que pagar por el juego?"

"Ummm sí, pero no es mucho y es un buen juego, vale la pena".

"Ni siquiera recordabas el nombre, no gastare de mi dinero para jugar, bajaré uno gratis".

Kenma se encoge de hombros, estaba buscando el juego y ve uno parecido sobre estrategia, tenía casi cuatro estrellas y era totalmente gratis, este servirá. "Ese es horrible" le dice Kenma acercándose a su hombro.

"¿Por qué? Tiene buenas reseñas".

"Ya lo jugué, es aburrido, además es el primero en la lista sólo porque a las personas les gusta por la chica casi desnuda de la portada".

"Ohhh" le acerca el celular, "¿Cuál me recomiendas?"

"¿Qué te gusta jugar?"

"Ehhh normalmente hago crucigramas en línea, no soy muy amante de los videojuegos".

Kenma lo mira con una cara de asco, "Crucigramas... ¿en serio? No vuelvas a decir crucigramas y videojuegos en la misma oración".

Kuroo alza una ceja "Ohh lo siento por ofenderte gran señor conocedor de todas las formas de entretención del ser humano".

Kenma da vuelta los ojos "Como sea, diviértete con tu juego para ancianos".

"Heeey" dice tocándose el pecho ofendido, "Es para entrenar el cerebro".

Desconecta su celular y está a punto de levantarse cuando escucha a Kenma, "¿A dónde vas?"

"A sentarme en el asiento de allí, ya me duele el trasero." le dice apuntando a los asientos a unos cuantos metros.

Kenma pone los ojos en blanco otra vez, "Vendrán a quitarte el lugar en segundos, mira".

Kuroo se da vuelta y puede observar a un grupo de gente acercándose lentamente como si fuesen zombies. "Pero mi celular ya está al máximo, ya no lo necesito".

"No seas idiota" Kenma alza su mano y le agarra su pantalón para que se siente. "Después te quedarás sin batería y no tendrás como cargarlo".

Kuroo se vuelve a sentar, "P-pero alguien puede necesitarlo".

"Sólo conecta tu cargador y has como si estuviese conectado, ¿ves?".

Ahora que lo veía bien, Kenma nunca tuvo su celular conectado realmente, mueve su cabeza a su alrededor y casi nadie estaba ocupando los enchufes. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué la gente hace eso?".

Kenma se encoge de hombros "No lo sé, pero si pestañeas pierdes, no queda otra que hacer lo mismo".

Kuroo suspira, estira sus piernas aún más, estaba completamente aburrido, "¿Quieres ver una película?" Las palabras le salen antes que pueda procesarlas.

Kenma detiene el movimiento de sus dedos y lo mira a los ojos, "Bueno" le dice.

Kuroo logra respirar nuevamente y pone su bolso para apoyar el celular delante de ellos, se apega un poco más a Kenma y se ponen a elegir una película juntos en Netflix. Pasan minutos eligiendo cuál película ver, al final optan por una nueva de acción que ninguno había visto. Kenma ofrece verla en su celular, ya que su pantalla era más grande y no estaba trizada como la de él, ya tenía los audífonos conectados así que le ofrece uno. Así pasan los primeros minutos, aún podía escuchar el bullicio del aeropuerto y de vez en cuando la pausaban al escuchar algún mensaje por el altavoz, Kuroo no sabía cómo Kenma podía entender la ininteligible voz. "El mejor amigo es el asesino" le dijo Kenma a los veinte minutos de la película.

"¿Qué? Nooooo, ¡pero sí le dispararon tratando de salvar a la novia del protagonista!"

"Era un plan, la novia y el mejor amigo están juntos".

La película no era la mejor que había visto, pero era entretenida, las escenas de acción tenían una buena coreografía. Sus hombros y sus piernas estaban chocando con los de Kenma, Kuroo estaba incómodo, pero no se atrevía a moverse, le llegaron un par de mensajes en el celular de un tal "Shouyou" uno preguntando si seguía en el aeropuerto y otro que no alcanzó leer porque Kenma lo sacó rápidamente, sólo vio que tenía varios corazones y signos de exclamación. Sintió la sonrisa triunfante de Kenma cuándo se reveló que el mejor amigo era realmente el asesino, Kuroo dio vuelta los ojos, por lo menos no tuvo razón con lo de la nov- y allí va la novia besando al antagonista.

"¡Ya la viste!" Le dice en medio de la pelea del héroe y su villano.

"No, solo que todas son iguales".

Al final la película termina con los dos malvados en la cárcel, el héroe se queda con su mejor amiga que estuvo para él en todo momento, la gente les aplaude de la nada mientras se besan y al final hay una escena donde la pareja escapa de la cárcel. "Estaba... buena, quizás podamos ver la secuela en el cine" le dice a Kenma con una sonrisa de lado.

Kenma baja su cabeza rápidamente mientras busca algo en su celular, "La cancelaron" le dice finalmente cuando encuentra la noticia.

"Ohhh bueno" le responde con una risita nerviosa, "¿Te gustó?".

Kenma se encoge de hombros, "Sirvió para pasar las dos horas" dice mientras conecta su cargador al celular esta vez de verdad. Kenma estira sus brazos y sus piernas en el lugar.

Ya le estaba dando hambre, pero el aeropuerto era excesivamente caro, busca entre sus cosas algo para comer, tenía un plátano que metió en la mañana y una pequeña barra de chocolate, tenía que ahorrar sus raciones si pensaba pasar el día aquí, cuando levanta la mirada Kenma lo estaba mirando. "¿Quieres?" Le dice ofreciendo su mano. Kenma toma el chocolate y lo comienza abrir, estúpido plátano de dice mientras lo come, estaba casi negro y sabía mal. "Y... ¿En qué trabajas?". Kenma lo mira con el chocolate en la boca y pestañea un par de veces, "Mencionaste que viniste por trabajo entonces..."

"Ahh sí, era realmente una reunión, nada importante, tiene que ver con videojuegos".

"¿En serio? ¿Los diseñas o algo así?"

Kenma se sonroja, "Aún no, pero en eso estudio así que quizás sí... algún día" estaba escribiendo algo en su celular.

"Suena divertido, yo estudió bioquímica, tercer año".

"Wow eso suena... nada divertido" le dice Kenma con su cabeza apoyada en la pared, "yo voy en mi segundo año, ¿Qué universidad?"

"¡Sí lo es! Que te apuesto que tuviste un mal profesor viejo y aburrido por eso no aprecias la ciencia".

Kenma le asiente y Kuroo pone los ojos en blanco, resulta que no iban en la misma universidad y eso lo hace sentir un poco... ¿Decepcionado? ¿Triste? Ambos hablan de sus clases, Kuroo le habla sobre su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo Bokuto, le cuenta algunas historias de sus aventuras, le habla sobre que juega voleibol y se encuentra con la sorpresa que Kenma igual solía jugar, pero lo dejo cuando entro a la universidad, él le dice sobre su amigo Shouyou.

"¿Es tu compañero de cuarto?"

"No, no vivo en el campus, vivo solo, Shouyou es mi amigo solamente".

Su amigo solamente.

Su amigo solamente...

¡Su amigo solamente!

Pasan un rato hablando de sus vidas cuando de pronto siente su pierna vibrar, después de unas cuantas veces saca su celular preocupado, tal vez es Bokuto, pero su celular sólo tiene un mensaje de su padre y otro de Bokuto hace horas diciendo que ya había regado las plantas y que no se olvidó. Guarda su celular en el bolsillo y sigue escuchando la historia de Kenma, aún sentía las vibraciones.

"Lo siento" le dice cuando Kenma saca su celular que estaba en piso cerca de su pierna, ve que lo pone en silencio y lo vuelve a dejar donde estaba.

"Estás solicitado hoy".

"Ehh, solo es Twitter".

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le dice mientras saca su celular para seguirlo.

Kenma abre sus ojos como plato, "Ummm".

"Ohh, ja ja no importa" le dice nervioso moviendo su mano. Kuroo continúa hablándole, se da vuelta un par de veces y no para de moverse de lugar porque ya se estaba sintiendo incómodo, además ya le había sonado el estómago más de una vez, quizás iría a comprarse algo a la máquina de dulces.

"Voy al baño" le dice Kenma cuando se para, estira un poco sus piernas y su espalda, estaba en lo correcto era más bajito que él. "No dejes que te roben el puesto" le dice con una cara seria, "Pasaré a preguntar por el vuelo".

Kuroo le responde que vaya tranquilo, dejó su celular cargando y de vez en cuando se iluminaba la pantalla con mensajes de Twitter, Kuroo se entretiene con su propio celular para no ser entrometido, le envía un mensaje al grupo diciendo que llegaría tarde por su maldito vuelo, pero había pasado la tarde entreteniéndose con un extraño, mueve su cabeza hacia los lados para reescribir el mensaje.

¿Cómo se llama? Le escribió Bokuto.

Le responde mientras ve que Kenma se acerca y se sienta con sus piernas cruzadas frente a él.

"No sabía si preferías el café o no, así que te traje una soda también" le dice posicionando las dos bebidas calientes en el piso mientras saca una lata de una bolsa.

"Ehhh cualquiera está bien, gracias Kenma, ¿cuánto es?"

Kenma lo mira a los ojos mientras abre su bebida energética. "No es nada Kuro, toma".

Saca un sándwich gigantesco de la bolsa y el olor hizo que su estómago sonará más fuerte aún. "También traje unas papas fritas" le dice mientras saca el paquete, "ahh y frutos secos iughh, a los ancianos les gusta así que supongo que a ti igual".

Kuroo acepta el paquete en sus manos, no sabía que decirle, esto debió salir una fortuna... era el aeropuerto después de todo. "Kenma, no debiste, es mucho".

Kenma ya estaba mordiendo su propio sándwich, después de tragar le responde "Si quieres puedes guardarlo".

"No, es decir, debió costarte mucho dinero" le dice susurrando, "No puedo aceptarlo".

Kenma arquea una ceja, "Kuro es solo comida, no es para tanto y no me la puedo comer yo todo solo".

Es razón suficiente para que Kuroo comience a comer porque en verdad tenía mucha hambre. Comen casi en silencio, los dos revisaban sus celulares mientras comían, el café estaba delicioso, podia casi saborear el dinero que había costado. Cuando termina de comer Kenma ya tenía su comida olvidada a la mitad mientras comía un chocolate, le ofrece el chocolate sin levantar la cabeza de su celular, Kuroo le responde que estaba bien. "Te lo pagaré cuando lleguemos a Tokio".

Levanta la cabeza y da vuelta los ojos, "Ya te dije que-"

"Yo invitare la próxima, podemos ir a un restaurante esta vez".

Kenma no alcanza a cubrir su cara sonrojada, baja su cabeza y se muerde el labio "Está bien".

Kuroo sonríe ampliamente, se limpia las manos con la servilleta y le pasa su celular a Kenma para intercambiar números, Kenma hace lo mismo. Guarda en sus contactos su número bajo el nombre de Kuro con un corazón al lado. Cuando termina ve que Kenma seguía escribiendo, escucha cómo llegan un par de mensajes a su celular y le reza a todos los Dioses para que no sea algo vergonzoso. Se intercambian sus teléfonos sin mirarse a la cara, sutilmente ve el mensaje que le llegó, era de Bokuto.

  
  


_ KOZUME KENMA???!!!!! _

_ COMO EL YOUTUBER KOZUME KENMA!!!!!111 _

Pone una cara de confundido, quizás Kenma no vio el mensaje, abre YouTube en su celular y lo busca disimuladamente.

"Si, soy yo" le dice Kenma.

Kuroo levanta la mirada y se encuentra con sus hermosos ojos dorados. "Ahh, no sabía, sólo le dije a Bo que habíamos pasado el día juntos y solo le mencioné tu nombre, no sabía nada" le dice más rápido de lo que su mente procesaba, baja la mirada y ve su perfil de YouTube, cuando dijo que era un youtuber se esperó a alguien desconocido con unos cuantos vídeos y pocos seguidores, no se esperaba a un Gamer con más de 7 millones de suscriptores. Abre su boca como un tonto y la vuelve a cerrar sólo para abrirla de nuevo.

"No lo veas" le dice un colorado Kenma tratando de quitarle su celular.

Él solo se mueve alejándose de las manos de Kenma, se le escapan unas cuantas risitas, su último vídeo era de ayer con otra persona que no conocía, el título era sobre algo de Okinawa. "Auch, auch,ya, ya, Kenmaaaa".

El rubio le logra quitar su celular, "No lo veas por favor, no frente a mí" tiene su celular aferrado a él, ve la pantalla y pone una cara seria "¿Te suscribiste?"

"Por supuesto, eres mi youtuber favorito, auch no, ya, lo siento, no veré los vídeos te lo juro" le dice mientras se pasa la mano por su brazo. Kenma le devuelve el celular lentamente, "para ser tan pequeño sí que sabes pellizcar" le dice con una sonrisa. Kenma sigue sonrojado y extiende su mano, "lo siento, lo siento, era una pequeña broma, ya, ya".

Guarda su celular y Kenma aun sonrojado sigue jugando con el suyo, se veía adorable. Cambia el tema para olvidar la tensión, "¿Y qué te dijeron sobre el vuelo?"

Sin alzar su vista hacía él le responde que a las 10 embarcarán, faltaban casi dos horas para eso, después siguen hablando normalmente, no vuelve a mencionar el tema de los vídeos, hablan sobre sus vidas y hace que Kenma se ría de algunas de sus historias.

"¿Cómo estuvo la boda?"

Kuroo estaba a punto de responderle a Kenma cuando avisan por el altavoz que los pasajeros debían empezar a embarcar, la costumbre hizo que logrará entender el idioma del aeropuerto. Los dos suspiran al mismo tiempo y se levantan, escuchaba los gruñidos y reclamos de los demás pasajeros, Kuroo quería quedarse más tiempo conversando con Kenma, los dos hacen juntos la fila.

"Supongo que estás en primera clase" le dice con una sonrisa de lado.

Kenma da vuelta los ojos, "Obvio que no" le dice ofendido, mientras avanzaban le pregunta "¿Cuál es tu asiento?"

Kuroo no tiene que verlo, ya se lo sabe de memoria, estaba nervioso por volar así que lo memorizo "35 F ".

"Ahhh" responde con un tono decepcionado, “yo estoy delante, por la fila 2 A".

Asiente con su cabeza, por más tonto que sonara iba a extrañar estar sentado junto a Kenma, los dos muestran sus pasajes al mismo tiempo y caminan juntos sin hablar, cuando llegan a punto de entrar al avión, Kuroo lo sujeta de la manga para apartarlo de la multitud de personas. Los ojos dorados de Kenma lo miraban expectantes.

"Cuando lleguemos a Tokio po-podríamos salir" le dice aun sujetándolo de la manga y pasando con su otra mano sus dedos entre su cabello claramente nervioso. "Te lo debo después de todo... ¿cuándo estás libre?"

Kenma abre la boca para responder, una señora con su maleta choca con él, le pide disculpas y Kuroo lo tiene que acercarlo más a él para que no estorben. "Seguramente mañana dormiré todo el día, así que el martes podría, pero si es muy pronto también puedo el viernes o cualquier día en verdad, mi horario no es muy apretado" le dice mientras juega con sus dedos.

"El martes suena perfecto" le dice con una sonrisa, inhala profundamente "Es una cita" después de mirarse por eternos segundos a los ojos agrega "¿cierto?".

"Me gustaría" le responde Kenma sin apartar la mirada, Kuroo puede respirar tranquilo, le sonríe a Kenma. "Disculpa" escucha a un hombre con su familia decir cerca de ellos, los estaba mirando con desaprobación. Kuroo le devuelve la desagradable mirada y toma la mochila de Kenma en su hombro, siguen caminando, en ningún momento lo suelta de su manga y sus dedos se rozan más de una vez.

Cuando entran al avión la azafata les da la bienvenida, caminan un par de pasos cuando Kenma le habla. "Es aquí" su puesto era uno de los primeros.

"Ohh ¿Quieres que deje tu mochila arriba o...?"

"Sí, por favor" guarda su mochila con el máximo cuidado en el compartimento, Kenma se sienta en el puesto de la ventana.

"También elegí ventana” Kenma le sonríe, "Bueno ehhh, supongo que me voy, nos vemos, podemos mensajear mientras tanto, umm si quieres" Kenma le vuelve a asentir.

Comienza a caminar por el largo pasillo, se da vuelta y Kenma estaba mirándolo sobre su asiento, logra dedicarle una sonrisa de lado antes de que Kenma se vuelva a sentar. Su asiento era uno de los finales, guarda su bolso y pide permiso para sentarse en la ventana, suspira un par de veces, le avisa a Bokuto que llegará en un par de horas, le envía un emoji a Kenma y pone su celular en modo avión. Estaba un poco incómodo en su asiento, se pone el cinturón y cierra los ojos cuando el avión despega, le seguía dando nervios viajar por aire, no fue como la primera vez, pero aún le daba miedo, trata de ver por la ventana, pero todo estaba oscuro, cuando dan el aviso de desabrochar el cinturón Kuroo no la hace por seguridad, no pensaba hacerlo después de leer tantos folletos de seguridad.

Estaba jugando con sus dedos cuando escucha la suave voz de Kenma, "Sí, es el puesto de adelante y junto a la ventana".

Le estaba hablando a la persona sentada junto a él, Kuroo lo mira sorprendido, el hombre se para y saca su maleta e intercambia unas palabras con Kenma. Cuando el rubio extiende sus brazos para guardar su mochila Kuroo se para de golpe, pero el cinturón no lo deja, lo maldice mientras trata de abrirlo y se acerca a Kenma para ayudarlo. Los dos estaban parados junto al otro, Kuroo cierra el compartimiento y se miran a los ojos.

"Ohh mmm puedes sentarse en la ventana...si quieres".

"Está bien" Le dice cuando avanza.

Kuroo lo deja pasar y en el momento que se sienta se abrocha el cinturón. Escucha una risa de Kenma. "Heeey, es por seguridad".

"No es por eso" le dice Kenma cuando le muestra que él también había asegurado su cinturón, "Tus piernas" le dice con otra risita.

Kuroo mira sus piernas que eran demasiado grandes para el asiento, sus rodillas chocaban con el asiento de adelante, "Ja ja ¿Y qué te trae a la parte trasera del avión?" Le dice acercándose más de lo debido con una sonrisa de lado.

"Me acostumbré a sentarme junto a ti" Kuroo siente como su corazón late más fuerte.

"Si, yo igual".

"Cuando aterricemos, ummm podríamos compartir un Uber". La sonrisa de su cara se amplía aún más, Kenma lo estaba observaba con su profunda mirada.

"Me encantaría".

**Author's Note:**

> No importa si el aeropuerto tiene miles de enchufes, siempre están todos ocupados...  
> Twitter: @ReadsVale


End file.
